Gunning For Angry! What If?
by JustBeMe13
Summary: This is a story from mousetrip. I'm just lending it, and adding a few things. I hope you read their before mine. Enjoy!


**Hey everyone. I read a story from Mousetrip. They made a wonderful story on Zosan. Or Sanzo if you would. It was about Zoro who was jacking off to Sanji's voice, which I found terribly amusing. I wondered something, that was a 'what if'. So, I decided to write it, the beginning will contain some of Mousetrip's story, which I hope they won't mind. I am not attempting to make profit of this or something. It's their story, I'm just making my fantasy on it. So, I hope you don't mind. By the way, the story is called 'Gunning For Angry'. I hope you enjoy that story before reading this one, and please do so. Yeah, before continuing, I order you! To read it! (If you don't, that's your choice, but please do so in respect of the original writer of the story!)**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

_"IF I EVER CATCH YOU TWO IDIOTS STEALING FOOD FOR SNACKS OR GODFORSAKEN INVENTIONS THAT WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN I'M GOING TO KICK YOU ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE SHITTY ISLANDS YOU CAME FROM." Sanji bellowed. _

_"AND ANOTHER THING. ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES. I MEAN ALL OF THEM. BETTER BE IN THE LAUNDRY HAMPER IN THE NEXT FIFTEEN MINUTES OR ELSE WE'LL BE HAVING ROAST SHITTY CAPTAIN AND STEWED LONG NOSE MCNUMBNUTS FOR DINNER. YOU TWO SMELL LIKE A FISH CANNERY AT HIGH NOON IN THE SUMMER. NOW SCRAM." Sanji finished his diatribe off with hard kicks to Luffy and Ussop's asses to give them something to remember him by. _

_Jesus Christ, Sanji thought. This is ridiculous. Yelling myself hoarse every day just to keep them acting like somewhat civil human beings. Supposed to be a cook and a fighter, not their goddamn mother. He needed a cigarette. Or even better, a joint. Nicotine might not even cut it right now. _

_He'd been peacefully on his way to the boy's bunk for a new pack of smokes when he caught those two chuckleheads munching away on the tea sandwiches he'd prepared specifically for the girls, while cutting up what looked like half of his stock of hot pepper for Ussop's bombs. They weren't wearing gloves while handling the peppers. Good, he thought with a smile of satisfaction. Hope they rub it in their eyes. Or better yet, go take a piss and end up having to explain to Chopper why their dicks are on fire. _

_From behind the door to the boys bunk, he heard a low groan. Oh HELL no. Was the shitty swordsman taking a NAP when he had told him to not show his face until he had caught them some fish for dinner? Fuck a smoke, Sanji needed a long hot bath with a bottle of wine and that new racy looking romance novel he saw Nami reading the other day. And if anyone wanted to call that a girly way to spend a night, he would mule kick their face in. It was goddamn relaxing and that's that. _

_Slamming through the door, he immediately started in on the long list of everything that was wrong with the stupid marimo head. Poor hygiene, stupid hair, laziness, drunkenness, not caring about how much work anyone else was doing around here just to keep this place running before he stopped dead, jaw dropping. _

_Zoro was jerking off. Sitting on the couch, in full view, shirt rucked up, pants unbuttoned with one of his big stupid garbage pail lid sized hands shoved right down the front of them. _

_"Shut the door." Zoro ground out. _

_Sanji's jaw snapped shut with a click, whirling around to do just that. _

_"DAMN RIGHT I'M GOING TO SHUT THIS DOOR. What the hell do you think you're doing jacking it in the middle of the frickin' day, on the couch I occasionally sleep on, with the door unlocked? What if Chopper had walking in? Or god forbid, one of the ladies? Do that shit in the bathroom or the shower like a fucking normal person!" Figuring his rant had given the idiot enough time to make himself decent, he whirled back around, only to have his jaw fall open once again. _

_Zoro was still doing it. Sanji could clearly see the sheen of sweat on his brow, not to mention the view he had of Zoro's hand still going to town on himself under his pants. _

_"What the fuck are you doing?" Sanji managed, face turning red with both rage and embarrassment. Why hadn't this moron stopped. He definitely knew Sanji was still in the room, he's been yelling at the man for a least a full minute. _

_"Keep talking." _

_What the fuck. Had he just stepped into some pervy alternate universe or was Zoro really that much of a caveman that he thought this was acceptable behavior. Then with some kind of sexual intuition he didn't even know he possessed, he realized what was going on. Zoro was jerking off to his voice. To the sound of him yelling. Hell, he'd probably been doing it while Sanji was yelling at those two buffoons in the hallway and was too far gone now to stop, even with Sanji in the room with him. Jesus, what in the hells fuck was going on. But even as he felt the anger start to well up inside, he felt something else uncurl even faster. Power. He felt powerful. The great pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, soon to be Greatest Swordsman in the World was rubbing one out to little old Blackleg Sanji's Pirate B's voice. Before he could stop himself, his mouth was already opening, filled with all the anger he could muster. _

_"You perverted little shit. Sitting in here, hand down your pants, getting off to me chewing out your captain and crew mate. You really have no shame do you?" _

_Sanji watched wide eyed as Zoro moaned out loud, letting his head fall back against the couch cushion. He couldn't believe this was happening, he needed to leave, but he couldn't seem to stop talking. _

_"Why the fuck are you even doing this you gross excuse for a human? You so sexually stunted that a dirty mouth can turn you on that much?"_

_"You...you sound so fucking sexy when you're angry." Zoro panted out, his hand speeding up. Sanji was now losing track of how many times his jaw had fallen open. There was no way that this was Zoro, that he had any idea of what he was saying. _

_"You've lost your damn mind and I should kick you through this wall right now." And that was all it took. Sanji watched Zoro's shoulders tense and heard him mutter something that could have been his name as he curled into himself. _

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit ran through Sanji's mind like a mantra as he stared fixedly at Zoro, who now was sitting bent over as his breathing evened out. Sanji wanted to turn and storm out of this bizarre scene, pinch himself black and blue in hopes that it was just the weirdest dream he'd ever had. But as he tried to leave the room without panicking, he felt his pants shift all too pleasurably against his crotch. Shocked, he glanced down at himself, and the sight it gave him was all the motivation he needed to run out of the room as fast as possible. _

**(Till here is from the lovely Mousetrip. I hope you enjoyed that and go read the rest of their story, I won't ask again!)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But he didn't.

Sanji was transfixed by the sight Zoro provided. The swordsman was now leaning back on the couch, stare locked with Sanji's. He was still breathing rather heavy, but it had evened out and he was slightly more relaxed, or so it seemed. Lust still clouded the marimo's eyes and Sanji swallowed hard, his erection throbbing. He licked his lips and locked the door, slowly. The click echoed through the room and Sanji watched as Zoro's eyes slightly widened, before settling on the obvious buldge in the cooks pants.

Sanji moved, slow strides towards the man sitting on the couch. Zoro followed with starving eyes, like nothing Sanji had ever seen. It made his chest flutter weirdly, but he pushed it down and continued towards the green haired man. Zoro sat back on the couch, hand, dripping with cum and sweat, pulling out of his pants to reach for Sanji. The cook slapped his hand away and he bent forward to look the swordsman in the eye.

"You're a dirty little fucker, aren't you?"

His voice was deadly low. Husky with a threat and wisps of lust. And to Sanji's never ending surprise, the marimo moaned once more, also low and terribly sexy. The cooks face was split by a feral grin and he grasped at Zoro's hair, yanking his head forward. Zoro groaned, but didn't say anything. Sanji snarled at him, anger still highly piled up inside of him, along with that feeling of power. A lot of it. He felt goddamn powerful. That Zoro was becoming so undone by him, made him feel stronger, if only for a little while.

Sanji snarled again, lifting Zoro's head to his and locking eyes with him. "How dare you, you stupid, useless, no good swordsman. How dare you jack off in the bunk, with the door unlocked and anyone walking in on you. You just wanted someone to find you didn't you? Or did you want me to chew you out so you could do it again? Look at you, you're a mess, a complete utter, disgusting mess of a man. You ought to be punished for that." he ranted, with as much anger as he could muster.

Zoro's pupils were blown wide, unfocused and filled with lust. Sanji's smirk grew wider as the man gave a soft mewl at his dirty talk. So, without a further thought, he continued with it. And maybe there was a thought, that all his brain cells had died and that he was delusional. But it was squashed by his next sentence, that even surprised the cook himself.

"If you're so horny, why don't you suck me off?"

Sanji sucking in a breath as he registered what he had said. He slapped himself mentally, no wait, kicked the shit out of his own stupid ass. Yeah, that's better. But the reaction it got him was better than anything at the moment. Because it made his cock throb with need and he had to swallow hard to keep from slamming himself into the marimo right then and there.

Zoro's eyes widened and he moaned lewdly, a sultry look on his face. "Y-You're kidding... You have to be..." he choked out.

Sanji's feral grin spread wider and he yanked Zoro's head to his crotch, still clothed, but already soaked in pre-cum. Zoro mewled and growled, much to Sanji's pleasure. Sanji pulled Zoro off the couch and the swordsman fell to his knees, clean hand clutching Sanji's hip in a bruising manner. Sanji hissed, but it sent shocks up his spine, so he allowed it, for now. Zoro's other hand, still soaked and disgusting, made to unzip Sanji's fly and pull of his slacks.

Sanji's grip on Zoro's hair didn't let up as the swordsman skillfully made quick work of undressing his lower half. He licked his lips, his eyes never leaving the swordsman. Zoro reached for his boxers, after sliding off his slacks, but Sanji slapped his hand away again. Zoro looked up at him with a pleading look. Sanji's evil smirk stayed on his face as he bent in half to rip the bandana of Zoro's left bicep. Zoro stared at him, slightly confused, but still too dazed to ask what Sanji was planning. Sanji took the bandana in one hand, and with his other, he seized Zoro's wrist and bound the bandana around them. He effectively tied Zoro up, holding his hands above his head.

Zoro's eyes were blown wide once again, this time with shock. "Wha-"

Sanji silenced him with a rather deep kiss, swallowing what the swordsman had to say. Zoro moaned, like a whore in need of some attention. It sent shivers up Sanji's spine and he broke the kiss, leaving the marimo a little stunned. "Just shut up and do it! Your such a whore." Sanji said, an angry tone underlying.

Zoro swallowed and his blush brightened, but he did as Sanji asked. He bit into the hem of Sanji's boxers, pulling them down and revealing inch after inch of pale skin. Sanji watched as Zoro's hands twitched in his grip, wanting to go down also. But, he didn't let up his grip and Zoro had to do everything with his mouth. Finally, Sanji's painfully hard erection came free and he shivered slightly. Zoro was silent, Sanji noted, but the blush that coated his entire body was no less than before.

"You're not regretting this, are you? You little slut?" Sanji whispered in a very low voice.

Zoro trembled as the cooks breath fanned over his face and he shook his head. He really couldn't stand Sanji's dirty talk. Zoro leant forward slowly and licked up Sanji's cock, making the blond's breath hitch and his legs tremble. Zoro smiled slightly and he took in the head, sucking slightly and doing his best without his hands.

Sanji groaned loudly and yanked Zoro's head forward. Zoro choked in surprise and had to calm himself, ignoring his gag reflexes as Sanji's cock hit the back of his throat. He moaned, making Sanji shiver and suddenly his head was yanked back. He let go with a startled yelp and looked up at the cook.

Sanji grumbled something and moved towards the couch, sitting down and pulling Zoro towards him. Zoro shuffled on his knees, almost falling, but made it to Sanji with a frightened look. Sanji smirked and grabbed Zoro's chin, making the marimo face him.

"Go on, nothing to be afraid off. Or don't you want to hear me moan because of you?"

Zoro's eyes widened and he gulped. "Um, a-alright, yeah." he stuttered.

Sanji smirked, then leant forward and whispered. "I want you..."

It wasn't even possible for Zoro's eyes to widen more and he moaned as his cock throbbed and pre-cum dribbled to the floor. Sanji grinned and sat back against the cushions as he pulled Zoro's hand towards himself. He licked Zoro's fingers, still covered in cum. Zoro mewled and almost stumbled as he leant forward to give Sanji head again. Sanji grunted, but didn't say anything as Zoro worked on him. He enjoyed the show maybe a little too much. The blond sucked on one of Zoro's fingers and the swordsman moaned around his cock. Sanji bucked at that, slamming his cock against the back of Zoro's throat. Zoro coughed, but continued as he knew Sanji was close.

Sanji was surprised, Zoro seemed to know what he was doing, and he wasn't half bad. "Zoro," he said.

The swordsman froze in his task and looked up, dick still in his mouth as he locked eyes with Sanji. Sanji grinned and Zoro swallowed, which sent a shiver up Sanji's spine.

"Fuck!" he said.

Zoro did it again and Sanji felt his orgasm rise.

"Yeah, you horny little shit, do that again!"

Zoro did, but as he was being pulled forward he let his teeth graze Sanji's erection and with a cry, the blond came into his mouth. Zoro was so surprised that he began coughing, but tried to swallow the load he had gotten shot into him. A bit dripped down his chin and he looked up at Sanji, who was coming down from his high.

Sanji panted, but pulled himself together. The feral smile came back as he watched Zoro's face. He pulled the swordsman up and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Sanji lapped up the fluids Zoro had forgotten and shared it with the man inside his mouth. Zoro moaned, and Sanji had to say, he was a little too into the game. He was already hard again, and so was Zoro. One of Sanji's hands traveled south and he gripped at Zoro's thick length. Zoro let out a startled yelp, which was swallowed by Sanji's mouth as he deepened the kiss and shoved his tongue inside the marimo's mouth.

Sanji had a vague idea of why he was doing this, but he mostly moved out of instinct right now. But god did it feel good. Zoro moaned again and Sanji had a wonderful idea pop into his mind. He let go of Zoro's wrists, letting them fall to the couch. Zoro pulled them in and used them to support himself. Sanji yanked at his tie and ripped it off his neck, hastily using both hands to secure it around the swordsman's leaking dick. Zoro growled at him and ripped away from the kiss.

"Fuck, cook... Don't!" he exclaimed.

Sanji just snickered and said, "I'm in charge now, or did you forget?"

He leant in and let his teeth graze Zoro's earrings, making them jingle. Zoro trembled wildly, a shiver running up his spine.

"I still have to punish you, for doing that," Sanji whispered.

Zoro squeezed his eyes shut and groaned lowly. "Do it," he said.

Sanji's brow shot up and a grin formed on his face. He nibbled on Zoro's ear and whispered, "Do what?"

Zoro couldn't take it anymore, he was rock hard and he needed relieve, which was nowhere near with the tie around his dick.

"Beg me," Sanji then said. "Beg me like the whore that you are. You need this don't you? You need my dick inside your greedy ass as soon as possible. You want to be fucked till you pass out right?"

Zoro moaned as his cock throbbed at the command. But he wouldn't give in just yet. He shook his head wildly.

"No? You don't want that? Well, then I guess I can just leave you here, tied up like a present for the captain, or anyone else to find. Mmh? Wouldn't that be a show? A horny swordsman at the mercy of his crew mates. Ready to fuck him into oblivion."

Zoro shook his head again, "No..." he ground out.

Sanji's feral grin appeared again and he yanked Zoro's head up to meet his eyes. "Then beg me, beg me you little shit. Beg me to fuck you till you pass out!"

Zoro was done for, Sanji could see it in his eyes. They were clouded with lust so thick it could be cut with a knife. Zoro's face made a remarkable change and his eyes turned pleading.

"Please, please fuck me. Fuck me till I pass out, or till I can't stand. Just, please!" he moaned.

Sanji smiled and smashed his lips into Zoro's bruised one's. Zoro could do nothing but accept the kiss. But, he did put up a fight against Sanji. Sanji grinned at that, loving every second of it.

"Say it again," he commanded.

Zoro didn't hesitate, "Fuck, cook! _Sanji_! Fuck me till I can't stand! Now, please!"

Sanji complied, it was all he needed to hear. He pushed Zoro over, letting the swordsman's back hit the floor with a thud, and crawled onto him. Sanji ripped off his button up shirt and pulled Zoro's shirt over his head, where it stayed because of the bandana around his wrists. Zoro shivered a bit from the cold, but when Sanji's hand raced over his chest it wasn't from the cold. Sanji's finger brushed over his nipples and he groaned, bucking his hips upwards, crashing both their erections together. Sanji moaned, falling forwards slightly. He growled then, and smashed his lips together with Zoro. Sanji worked off his pants, boots and socks, flinging them across the room to leave them both buck ass naked.

"Hurry up already!" Zoro complained.

Sanji shook his head and nibbled on Zoro's collarbone. "Not yet, marimo. Gotta prepare you before I shove my dick up your ass. Or do you want me to tear you open and let you bleed out on the floor?"

Even though Sanji sounded harsh, the blond knew he should really prepare the swordsman. Otherwise it was going to suck for both of them, no pun intended. He sighed heavily and sat up, rubbing his lower half against Zoro's. Zoro grit his teeth and stared at the blond. Sanji grinned and undid the tie around Zoro's cock, making the man sigh, but growl fast enough.

"Fine, but hurry up!"

Sanji grinned and said, "You're a horny bitch. If I didn't know any better you would let anyone fuck you." The blond lifted Zoro's body and sat cross-legged on the floor. Zoro had to look up to see what Sanji was planning. "You just want me to fuck you right out of your mind. Ah, but maybe I should. Wouldn't that be hard to explain? 'Oh, Sanji? Why is Zoro drooling all over the place and not giving any coherent responses?' Captain would ask. Then I would just have to answer, now wouldn't I?"

Sanji grinned at the swordsman as he blushed furiously and turned his head away from the cook. Zoro grunted and said, "Then what would you answer?"

Sanji's feral grin widened. "Ah, captain. I'm sorry, but I fucked our swordsman till his brain oozed out of his head."

Zoro growled and snapped, but got cut of as the blond did the unthinkable. Sanji was licking him, to his immense surprise. Inside. Sanji was licking him, inside.

Oh.

_Fuck._

Zoro wanted to scream his head off that moment, but as Sanji's skilled tongue invaded his heat he moaned and his muscles began to tremble.

"C-Cook!" Zoro grunted.

He had a hard time hiding his pleasure from the blond as his throbbing dick twitched hard. He moaned as Sanji's tongue curled and rubbed a particular spot inside of him that had him curling up. With a soft cry, he came onto his own chest, much to Sanji's surprise.

The blond grinned and smeared a finger through Zoro's cum, smudging his hand with it. He then yanked at Zoro's hair with that hand, getting all the white fluids into the man's green hair. Zoro growled, some of it dripping down the side of his head.

"Are you retarded? That's gross dammit!" he yelled.

Sanji grinned and licked at his fingers, then thought better of it and shoved one inside of Zoro's needy hole. Zoro howled and twitched, squeezing his eyes shut. He moaned softly and clutched at Sanji's arm with his hands.

"C-Cook, untie me."

Sanji frowned, leant forward and nibbled on Zoro's ear. "Why?" he asked. "Should I listen to you, filthy whore. Your such a slut, Zoro."

Zoro moaned again, his limp cock already starting to harder once more. "Please, just untie me! I'll do anything if you'll just let me touch you!"

Sanji considered that as fair, removed his finger from inside the swordsman and untied the marimo, shoving his shirt off. Zoro let out a relieved sigh, before his eyes snapped open as he was tied down again.

"Hey! I said untie me! Not do that and tie me up again!" he growled.

Sanji sent him an innocent look as he began prepping the man again. "What are you talking about? I did what you asked, but I didn't promise to leave you untied."

Zoro rolled his eyes, but couldn't form a reply as Sanji curled two fingers inside his ass and rubbed at a sweet spot. He moaned again, a shiver of pleasure running up his spine. His hands flew to the cooks hair and yanked, to which Sanji growled approvingly. Sanji did that again and Zoro arched off the floor, his mouth open in a silent moan. Sanji grinned and kissed Zoro's neck, leaving soft kisses and bites.

Zoro was a total mess. And Sanji liked it. He curled his fingers once more and stuffed a third inside. Zoro moaned loudly and shivered in Sanji's arms. Sanji shuddered in return, really turned on. He retreated his fingers and let Zoro plop on the floor. The swordsman didn't resist, but fisted Sanji's shirt with his bound hands.

Sanji kissed Zoro again, tongue and teeth in a heated battle. The blond grinned and used some of the white liquids on Zoro's belly for lube. He lined up with the swordsman's entrance and let his mouth trail kisses over Zoro's skin.

"You ready?" he asked huskily.

Zoro shuddered, and nodded in response. Sanji let his tongue trail up and sucked on Zoro's neck, leaving a purple bruise.

"J-Just do it already!" Zoro whined.

Sanji huffed out a breath and snapped his hips forward. He gasped and shuddered to a stop. Zoro moaned out loud, grasping onto Sanji's shirt with a death grip.

"F-Fuck..." Sanji gasped.

Zoro huffed a laugh. "Too good for you, scrawny cook?"

Sanji rolled his eyes and silenced the man with a deep kiss as he pulled back and thrust back in. Zoro's moan was swallowed with his mouth and they moved in rhythm. A slow, but powerful one that send shocks up both their spines. Sanji's tongue lapped at Zoro's and the swordsman let the blond plunder his mouth. They parted for air and Sanji slammed his hips forward again, aiming straight for Zoro's prostate. Zoro cried out, a heated moan that left his mouth in a cracking voice. Sanji watched him with heavy lidded eyes, a sight to behold.

The blond knew his crewmate was hot and all, but this, this was insane. This man, writhing underneath him as he fucked him with all he had. This man was hot as fuck! Sanji moaned at the sight and swooped back down to kiss Zoro again. Zoro's bound hands fisted Sanji's hair and yanked him in, deepening the kiss. Both of them moaned and Sanji's vision was obscured by a white haze. Then, something else happened that had Sanji shiver with pleasure.

"S-Sanji... I-I can't... I'm!"

Zoro moaned his name, his name dammit. Sanji groaned and bit into his collar. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he chanted.

Zoro bit his lip, a wave of pleasure coursing through his body like lightning. Sanji's angry chanting didn't help with that. With a final thrust from the cook on his prostate, the swordsman came with a cry and clenched around the blond.

Sanji held back his moan as he released into that tight heat. He shuddered and heaved in a breath. He left soft kisses on Zoro's skin, working out his orgasm till he couldn't feel it. Zoro's chest heaved beneath him and he latched onto a hard nub, making the sweaty swordsman shiver. Zoro's tied hands weaved through his hair, and he released a sigh in relief.

Zoro's hoarse voice shook him from his thoughts, "Still angry?"

Sanji chuckled and shook his head. "Why, why even?" he asked.

Zoro shrugged, sitting up as his back was cold on the wooden floor. Sanji followed, pulling out and locking eyes with the swordsman.

"How should I know, I didn't conjure this in one damn day. It just, happened..." the marimo mumbled.

Sanji grinned and slotted their lips together in a slow, but passionate kiss. Zoro looked rather surprised, but went with it.

"So?" Sanji asked.

"So what?"

"Was it any good?"

Zoro blushed heavily and he nodded slowly.

"Well," Sanji began.

Zoro looked hopeful and Sanji had to hide his smile. He grabbed onto the swordsman's tied hands and pulled him closer, stroking a hand over his limp cock. Zoro shuddered, still sensitive.

"Then we'll just have to do this again, sometime."

Zoro's smile was blinding and he hungrily kissed Sanji once more.

Sanji pushed him away slightly, "But!" he said.

Zoro pouted, but a smile grazed his lips. Sanji didn't hate him, nor wanted he to kick the swordsman off the ship. What a relief!

"But what?" Zoro asked.

Sanji smiled mischievously. "You can't jack off to my angry voice anymore."

"Heh? But-!"

Sanji shushed him with his finger. "No! No buts. I'll make you feel good, and in return you can do me. But, you can't do that anymore!"

Zoro sighed, then smiled and lunched forward to kiss his new lover once again.

"Deal! Oh, you just said 'but' by the way."

Sanji face-palmed.

* * *

**Hey ya all. I hope you enjoyed. I also hope that you will read the original story, or already have. That is, if you want to. I have no say in it really. Anyway. I hope you liked it and look out for new stuff. Have a good day! And Mousetrip, thank you for a lovely story, I really enjoyed it. **

**~Rebecca**


End file.
